


Absolutely Anything

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Y/N Stark lost her leg in a car accident as a teen. Her boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, helps her dad design a new prosthetic. To celebrate, they head to the beach, where some of Y/N’s insecurities resurface. Bucky decides to help Y/N beat her self-doubt by facing some of his own fears.





	Absolutely Anything

Bucky carefully guided you down the steps to your father’s lab with his hands covering your eyes. His heart was pounding in anticipation with each tap of your shoes on the metal staircase. When you both finally reached the bottom, Tony Stark was waiting bouncing with excitement.

“Okay, doll, open your eyes,” Bucky said, excitement filling his voice.

“Um, Bucky? You kinda need to take your hands off my face first,” you replied, cheekily.

“Oh, right!” Bucky fumbled. He removed his shaky hands and you found yourself staring at a metal leg. 

“What’s this?” you asked, turning between Bucky and Tony.

“Well, honey,” Tony replied, “you’ve been complaining about your prosthetic for months now, so I made you a new one.”

You gasped and covered your mouth with both hands. A horrific car accident had left you short a leg when you were a teenager, and you had been struggling to find a prosthetic that could keep up with the demands of your job as an Avenger.

You walked over and carefully examined the leg. It was a sleek silver, and it had metal plates running down the entire length. It almost reminded you of…

“Is this vibranium?” you asked Bucky. “Like your arm?”

Bucky nodded shyly. “Do you like it?”

You traced your fingers over the smooth, cool metal and grinned. “I love it,” you answered confidently.

“Buckaroo here let me scan his arm to help me make the prototype,” your dad informed you. “So congrats! You match!”

“And this’ll hold up in the field?” you asked, skipping right from sentiment to practicality. “I mean, it looks amazing, but will it last longer than this one?” You pointed to your jean-covered plastic prosthetic leg.

“Will it hold up?” Tony scoffed. “Of course it will! I built it!”

You stared at Tony blankley and blinked several times. “Let me ask again-”

“Yes, it will hold up!” Tony replied, exasperatedly. “My god, I know how to invent things.”

“Just checking!” you said. “Remember that one time you SWORE those propulsion boosters wouldn’t melt the plastic from my last leg?”

“One time!” Tony exclaimed. “I make a mistake ONE time and you can’t let it go, can you?” You both smiled at each other, and Bucky knows all of your comments are said with love. 

“So you like it, doll?” Bucky asks, bringing your attention back to the matter at hand. “You really like it?”

You walked over to Bucky and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love it,” you repeated. “And I love that it came from a part of you.” You pulled him in for a kiss, and you were both lost in the heat of the moment, much to Tony’s dismay.

“Ew, gross. Mushy,” he groaned, making his way back up the stairs. “No sex in the lab!” he called before disappearing completely.

You giggled as you broke the kiss. Walking over to your new leg, you picked it up off the stand. 

“So what do you say we test out the flexibility of my new leg?” you asked, quirking a suggestive eyebrow up at Bucky. You waved your leg a bit and got a chuckle out of him.

“Actually, I have a better idea,” he countered. “Let’s go to the beach.”

“The beach?” you asked. “Why the beach?”

“What better way to celebrate your new leg than with a little relaxation?” he replied, taking one of your hands in his. “Plus, it’s been forever since I’ve been to one,” he added.

You carefully considered his offer, and nodded your consent. A break did sound nice. Bucky beamed, and you were certain his smile was going to crack his face in half.

Talking about going to the beach and actually going to the beach were two different stories. You had barely managed to switch out your legs before an alarm about an Avengers mission blared through the compound. Thankfully, your dad had been right, and your leg was fantastic in battle. Not only did it help you run a bit faster, but it could handle a heck of a lot more impact that your old leg.

The second time you tried to get to the beach, a tropical storm raged through New York, making it impossible to get out of the city. You and Bucky spent the night putting your leg through other...rigorous tests. You were both pleased to find out that it held up just fine.

A few months later, it appeared that the third time was the charm. You and Bucky arrived at the beach with a cooler full of food and an umbrella big enough to provide shade for the entire city of Manhattan. 

When it came time to get out of the car, though, you hesitated. 

“This is going to be awesome, doll,” Bucky gushed as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “We couldn’t have asked for a better day!”

“Uh huh,” you nodded, absently, staring at the beachgoers who had already gathered on the sandy shore. 

Everywhere you turned, it seemed like all you saw were gorgeous women in string bikinis without a blemish, or metal leg, in sight. Confidence in your body had never been a huge issue, even after your car accident. But your old prosthetics had blended a bit more, and this one was so...shiny. Despite having a Stark personality, you were never one to really enjoy the spotlight, and you were basically going to be drawing attention to yourself like a super-sized magnet. Maybe this had been a mistake. Maybe-

“Doll, I can practically hear the gears in your head turning,” Bucky said, interrupting your thoughts. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” you lied. “I’ll get the cooler.” You went to open the car door, but Bucky locked it before you could even pull on the handle. You sighed and looked at Bucky. “You know, in order to get to the beach, I kind of need to be able to leave the car, love.”

Bucky ignored your sass and continued to stare at you expectantly. He didn’t need to say a word, and you soon crumbled under his intense gaze. 

“Ugh, fine!” you finally exclaimed. “I’m nervous, alright?”

Bucky tilted his head. “Nervous?” he asked. “About what?” 

You swallowed and looked down at your hands. “I just...I don’t show off my leg that much. I’m nervous that people will stare.” 

It was true. You had always been one to opt for wearing jeans or pants whenever you went out. You wanted people to see you more for who you were as a person, and not for what you had on your body.

Bucky was silent for a few moments, and you were afraid you had offended him. You knew how self-conscious he was about his arm.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said, breaking the silence. “I’ll take off mine, if you take off yours.” His eyes shined with a bit of nervous excitement, and you couldn’t help but stare at him.

“You’d take off your shirt?” you asked, uncertainly. “For me?”

Bucky leaned across the seat and kissed you chastely on the lips. “I would do absolutely anything for you, doll,” he whispered. His gaze flicked up to yours, and you almost combusted from the look of complete adoration you saw staring back at you. You kissed him again with more intensity, and your hands wandered down to the hem of his shirt.

“Um, doll,” he said between kisses. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just helping you take your shirt off,” you replied innocently as you peppered his neck with soft kisses.

Bucky groaned and banged his head against the back of the seat. “You are going to be the death of me,” he chuckled.

You winked and pulled your pants off to reveal your polka dot bikini and silver prosthetic. “Shall we?” you asked.

Bucky yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it in the back seat, his arm on full display. “We shall,” he grinned.

The sun was high in the afternoon sky as you and Bucky dragged your supplies across the sand. A few people stared as you scouted out the perfect spot, but you both kept yourself distracted by threatening to dunk each other in the ocean once you were unpacked. You finally settled on a spot in the middle of the beach fairly close to the water. 

“Make sure you secure the umbrella,” you instructed as you laid out the blanket. “We don’t need it blowing away on us.”

“I’ve got this,” Bucky replied, using the force of his arm to jam the umbrella in the ground. 

You giggled and spread out on the towel. The warm sun felt amazing on your skin, and you could feel the stress from the car melt away. You sighed and opened your eyes to find Bucky staring down at you.

“Water?” 

“Water,” you confirmed, nodding your head. You bolted off the blanket, yelping as Bucky picked you up and barreled into the ocean with you on his shoulder. You spent almost an hour splashing, making out, and just floating in the waves. You couldn’t remember the last time you had had this much fun. All of your insecurities has disappeared by the time you walked back to the blanket for lunch. You stretched your leg out proudly as you munched on the sandwiches you had packed earlier this morning.

“You doing okay?” Bucky asked, pulling you close against him. You knew the double meaning behind his question, and there was no hesitation in your answer. 

“I’m having an amazing time,” you answered, honestly. “Thank you.”

You were about to lean in for a kiss when a small voice interrupted you.

“Excuse me?”

You and Bucky both looked up to find a little boy standing at the edge of your blanket. He wore bright blue swim trunks with dinosaurs on them, and he couldn’t have been more than seven years old. He held both arms behind his back and teetered back and forth on his tip toes.

“Hi there!” Bucky said, cheerfully. “Do you need help?”

The boy shook his head shyly. “I just wanna show you something,” he said in a small voice.

You raised your eyebrows at Bucky before sitting up. “Okay,” you replied, not sure where this was going. “Go for it.”

The boy looked over his shoulder, and you saw a woman, who you guessed was his mom, giving him a thumbs up. He took a deep breath and whipped his hands out from behind him. You gasped when you saw his a red and gold prosthetic arm where his right arm should have been. You had no idea how to respond, but thankfully, Bucky had your back.

“That is so cool!” he exclaimed. “You have an arm just like me!” He waved his metal arm at the boy, who giggled in response.

“I was nervous about comin’ here ‘cause sometimes people stare,” he said. “But then I saw your arm and leg and I wasn’t nervous no more.”

You choked back tears and smiled at the boy. “I was nervous too,” you admitted. 

His eyes widened with shock. “Really?” he gasped. You nodded. “But you’re not nervous now?” he asked.

You shook your head. “It’s a part of me, and I like who I am. So there’s no reason to be nervous.” You paused and intertwined your fingers with Bucky’s. “Thank you so much for showing us,” you added. “My dad’s favorite colors are red and gold, you know.

“Cool,” the boy whispered in awe. He waved at you and Bucky one last time. “Bye!” he called as he ran back to his mom. She gathered him in her arms and squeezed tight. She mouthed a teary “thank you” to you and Bucky before leading her son to the water.

Bucky looked at you proudly as you watched them play in the ocean. You were his rock, his everything, and he couldn’t imagine his life without you. You made each other better people, and he liked the person he was around you. He wanted to give you the world.

Without disturbing you, he reached for the small black box he had hidden in the cooler earlier this morning. He took a deep breath as he prepared to show you just how much he wanted to do for you for the rest of your lives. 


End file.
